[unreadable] The Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research (SFBR) has dynamic and growing research programs that utilize animal models of human disease. The ongoing success of these programs depends upon the continued availability of high-quality facilities in order conform to the highest standards and to operate in a manner that meets or exceeds the provisions of the NRC Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. This application requests funding to improve approximately 13,850 square feet of existing animal housing space by refurbishment of interior finishes in animal areas in order to improve drainage and facilitate sanitation, and to slow the process of deterioration within animal housing rooms that results from normal use. Existing epoxy resinous floor surfaces in animal use areas of two buildings (Buildings 6 and 8) will be refurbished by the elimination of ridges and valleys that accumulate water. New epoxy resinous floor surfaces will be installed in two buildings (Buildings 28 and 106) to cover existing treated concrete floors whose surfaces have become cracked and eroded with time and use. Completion of these renovations will result in improved operational efficiencies by reducing the labor associated with efficient cleaning and sanitation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]